


Campfire Stories

by OutForAWalkBitkah3568



Series: October 2020 Prompts [17]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568
Summary: Sometimes the most random things can bring back the oldest memories. Sometimes wanting to share those memories with the special people in your life can give you the best feeling.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence
Series: October 2020 Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948849
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Shots of JACK





	Campfire Stories

Johnny was checking the food on the barbecue, while Amanda and Robby were sitting in their canvas chairs getting warm around the campfire.

They were lucky enough to get most of the campground to themselves for the night, though that would change come morning. For now, it was just them and two other families that had RVs. Fortunately, they were hooked up all the way on the other side of camp. So, the only sound was the crackling fire and some low, 70s and 80s rock tunes on Johnny’s battery-operated radio.

Amanda leaned back in her chair, looking at the stars over the mountains. “Oh, wow!”

Johnny turned around. “What?”

Robby having already followed Amanda’s gaze, flipped the music off and hurried in a hushed tone, “Dad, look!”

Johnny searched where Robby was pointing, just above the treeline across the way. They all stayed quiet for a moment, as they watched the long, swooping, eerily-silent wings…flapping in the moonlight.

Johnny smiled, as he watched the bird disappear into the trees.

“I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen an owl flying before.” Amanda whispered, she was obviously still taken aback by the sight. “Perched up in a tree or something, but flying?! That’s kinda, I almost want to say, majestic?!” 

“Is that the same kind, Dad?” Robby flipped the music back on.

“Hell if I know, it’s too dark to tell from here.”

“Wait, what’s going on?” Amanda eased the conversation back to normal volumes, looking between father and son.

“My grandma had a thing about owls, something about…she saw one while she was pregnant with Dad…I think. That’s why they’re all over the house.” 

“Okay,” Amanda raised her brow and sat up straight, “ _ **now** you gotta tell me **that** story!_”

Johnny sat back down in his canvas chair, took a swig from his bottle and had the biggest smirk plastered on his face.


End file.
